Flow disruption sites in an exhaust system impedes removal of gases and particles from an upstream source of the exhaust system. Bends and connectors in exhaust lines disrupt exhaust flow by slowing the movement of exhaust, which reduces pumping efficiency. Particulate matter suspended or transported by the exhaust system tends to collect at flow disruption sites in the exhaust system. Buildup of particulate matter in an exhaust line reduces an area of the exhaust line available for exhaust and particles to flow through the exhaust system. Buildup of particulate matter reduces pumping efficiency and leads to increased maintenance to manually remove buildup and maintain uninterrupted exhaust flow within desired specifications and consequently reduces operating efficiency.